


四场景

by LEARNMYLESSON



Category: ala - Fandom, xb - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEARNMYLESSON/pseuds/LEARNMYLESSON





	四场景

离岛，悬崖尽头的快餐店里： 

“你知道吗，中国高智商的人口约等于美国的人口。”  
“我知道那玩意干什么？我只知道我们最近被那个白面杀手跟踪了。”  
“你管他干什么，难不成你还看上他了？”  
“放屁。”  
“总之，我觉得很神奇。”  
。。。  
“你在想什么。” 邱贻可不满意的看着陈玘托腮看着外边。  
“我在想，是警察更笨一点还是杀手更笨一点。”  
“而我在想。”  
“我不在乎。”  
“你听听吗！”邱贻可拽着陈玘的袖子央求着，  
“恩。”  
“你说这个快餐店这个时间会有多少的流水？”邱贻可指了指那边忙碌的收银台。  
陈玘快速的看了店里的出口--很窄，人不是很多。而且他们是在一个离岛，本人人口就不多，要经过一个座大桥才能到达本岛上的城市除了旅游来的人---还有他们这样的亡命徒。  
“不会很多。”  
“那你。。。”  
“好吧，好吧。”  
“我爱你，小磕巴。”  
“我也爱你，小短腿。”  
他们越过桌子亲吻对方一口之后---  
\------“所有人听着，抢劫，都他妈给我趴下！！” 邱贻可大喊一声掏出了枪，同时响起了人群恐惧的哀鸣和座椅闯击声。  
“谁tm动一下，老子就爆了了他的头！”  
陈玘在同一瞬间，跳上了最中间的桌子之上，看着所有人老老实实的趴在地板上，一个个后背对着自己。  
邱贻可看了他一眼走向了收银台，轻松的笑着看着已经吓得魂飞魄散的服务员：“放松，我们只要钱！”

张继科和许昕赶到快餐店的停车场时候，离岛小小的警察局的人全员出动乱作一团。警笛大作。  
“怎么回事？”他掏出烟点上了，许昕看了他一眼，有点不想承认自己最近一直和张继科在破案。  
“快餐店抢劫。”  
“人呢？”  
“拿了钱早就跑了。”  
“找我们干嘛？”  
“枪声。”许昕吐出了嘴里的口香糖，掏出香水给自己喷了两下，捋了一下头发：“枪声响起了三声，然后店里出现了血迹，算是持枪伤人抢劫。”  
“犯人呢。”  
他们两个隔着警车，看着周围的警员在店里来来回回的搜查，乱成一团，只有他们两人像是看西洋景一样冷静置身事外的谈论着。  
“不知道，跑了，目击者听到几声枪响，晕过去几个，收银员也不知道发生了什么。”  
张继科直径的走开，往后院走去，  
“你干嘛去啊。”  
“撒尿。你要来吗？”他回头在太阳光下面皱着眉毛挑衅的笑了。  
“懒驴上磨。”  
许昕准备不等他了，直径走到店里，看到凳子桌子乱成一团，最中心的地方有几摊血迹。  
“许队长，”一个警员走过来无可奈何的说。“店里面的监控被打碎了，后台电脑也被砸毁，录像都没了。”  
“妈的。”他骂了一句。  
“现场的血迹呢？”  
“血迹只在店里，外面什么都没有。”  
许昕眼睛转了转：这事有点蹊跷，除非受伤的人就地被包扎了，否则怎么会只有店里面出血了。  
他望向外边：“附近有个便利店，估计会有录像。”  
然后就快步的走开了。、

100米开外的便利店

“欢迎光临."服务员听到了门铃机械的说。  
“警察！许昕。”亮出自己的警徽。  
服务员惊恐的睁大了双眼，“怎么了。”  
“别害怕，就是问你附近一个快餐店发生了打劫你知道吗？”  
“我是刚来，不知道。”  
许昕看了一下他们的工作表，确认了他的身份，他没有说谎，“你们停车场的监控可以给我吗？”  
“后台我们不允许外人随便进来，所以可能要我们另一个同事陪你进去。”服务员一副公事公办的客气。  
“没问题，你跟我来吧。”许昕看了一下他，觉得长得不赖。

停车场的监控有一部分可以看到公路上的来往车辆--虽然说意义不大吧，但是总比没有好。  
他现在目不转睛的看着来往的车，看到几辆拐了个弯消失在死角----他们只能有一个去处就是隔壁的快餐店。而且快餐店的身后是一条断头路和离岛的悬崖，只能绕一个弯子再转回来，所以他们根本无处可去。  
现在四台的电视放在他前面：一个停车场，一个收银台，一个是店内，一个是后台换衣服的地方。  
目前他只在看停车场的黑白电视上，一个一个数着上午这段时间多少车开了进来，多少车开了出去，工作人员早就清空了，客人也大多数跳上车赶紧离开了这个噩梦一样得地方，除了往来的警车，许昕数了了半天他发现一个问题：进去的车比出来的车多了一辆。  
也就是说一辆车凭空的消失在那个拐弯的死角处。  
那么就是说，还有一辆现在应该停在快餐店里。  
这个时候他掏出手机，打通了张继科的电话，那边一如既往的很不耐烦。  
“喂？！”  
“你看商店身后有没有一辆汽车。”  
对面沉默了一会，似乎不明白他为什么这么问。一段空白中，许昕低头专注的等着张继科的回答，  
于此同时即时的监控上方，也就是店里，方博和周雨走了进来。  
“刚才着发生了抢劫。”  
周雨凑上来和方博神秘兮兮的说。  
“谁？”方博落开冰柜的门，抄出几瓶酒和饮料放在筐里。  
“据说是邱贻可和陈玘。”周雨看了一眼周围。“警察估计就在附近。”  
在最上面的电视里看着方博就站在收银台前，脸被照的清晰。站在长长的接站队列后方。  
“怎么只有一个服务员，慢死了。”  
方博捧着一堆瓶瓶罐罐抱怨着：“我们还的赶紧赶路呢。”  
“谁让你们非的喝饮料，要是按我说，就应该赶紧上路，夜长梦多，那包东西就在。。。”  
他还没说完就被方博怼了一下。“别瞎说话，离开这里回到本岛才是正经。”  
新的任务已经完成了，在离岛他们拿到了自己要东西，所有人都松了一口气，剩下的就是回去。

“喂！你死了。”  
许昕等了半天没有任何声音，张继科才不耐烦的又气喘吁吁的说：“有一辆，停在后院，我跑了半天才找到。”  
“什么车？”  
“汽车。”  
“废话，有人吗？”  
“只有一辆车，当然。。。没有人了。”张继科似乎跑了很久才找到车，听着的确是有点累。  
“妈的，估计是。。。”  
“许昕，听说了吗？”  
“听说什么？”  
“跨海大桥已经封上了。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为从人们的形容来看那两个人是邱贻可和陈玘，必须把他们拿下，现在正是瓮中捉鳖的好时候。”  
他缓了过来，换上了个平静调侃的语气。

当许昕再抬起头若有所思的看着监视器的时候，店里面已经没什么客人了。  
“警官。”服务员一脸为难的看他：“您如果需要的话，我可以把录像拷贝给您，你慢慢的看。但是我要回去工作了。"  
张继科发来信息：去跨海大桥那里集合，要一辆车一辆车的查。  
于是他收起手机：“所有的我都要，麻烦放到这个优盘里。”  
当他刚走出们把优盘揣到兜里的时候看到远方风驰电掣的开来一辆车，像是要碾死自己的气势。然后在离他脚尖半米远的地方将将停住，伴随着急刹车的声音。  
“妈的。”他冲着朝自己笑的开心的张继科骂道。  
砰  
许昕插上优盘，开始看着刚才的监控。  
张继科斜着看了一眼：“你看刚才的监控有什么用。”  
“我要把这段拷贝下来，交给局长，说你蓄意谋杀我，然后我们就拆伙。”  
“我说，你也太小气了吧。”  
张继科仍然笑呵呵的，看着许昕盯着屏幕的脸变了颜色。  
以为他在努力工作就不说话了，开始风驰电掣的开向跨海大桥。

大桥之上

 

一下午，许昕显得干劲十足，恨不得趴在每个车窗上辨认里面的人，而张继科还是吊儿当啷，心不在焉的样子。  
忽然，许昕似乎被什么点燃了一样冲到一辆老式别克车前边拍了拍车窗里面钻出一个战战兢兢的年轻人的脸：“这个是你的车吗？”  
“不，，不是。”年轻人说了实话。  
许昕清清楚楚的记得，这辆车就是当时险些在不懈特大酒店门口和他撞起来的车。  
“给我查。”  
一时间所有的警员都集中起来，车盖和后背厢都被掀开，弄了个全裸暴露在海边的阳光之下。  
什么都没有。  
“我，我的车不见了，我就看着这台车是开着的，我又想尽快离开那个该死的快餐店就很快的上车跑了。”  
“先把他扣下来再说吧。”许昕没有听他的解释。  
那个倒霉的人就垂头丧气的被带走了。  
“别灰心，警局安全的很。”张继科冲着他耷拉下来的背影喊道。

然后许昕忽然看到一个年轻人徒步走过来，大大的眼睛，闪着茫然的眼光，似乎对发生的一切都很无所适从，那个眉眼真的很熟悉。  
等他快走几步站在他面前的时候他又很快的确定：这个人不是那个服务员。  
“请出示你的证件。"他公事公办的摊开手掌。  
“周雪？”许昕翻看了一下证件，有点疑惑的看着他。  
“请问怎么了？”  
“没事。”许昕交还了他的证件，让开的道路。请吧。  
他回身开过另一辆车，闫安松了口气，小心翼翼的冲着周雨比了个大拇指。  
而躺在车后座上听天由命闭上眼睛的方博也深深的舒了一口气：作为个贼和警察上床这种事，实在划不来。

100米开外的便利店

等夜幕降临的时候，这个可怜的离岛终于获得了平静，便利店店员伸了个懒腰：“我和你说今天怪事多了去了。”  
“打劫吗，我听说了挺吓人的。”  
“还有呢，来了几个客人，抱怨说排队太长，我就说一个人去后台，警察来了，那人就特别紧张，问我什么警察，我说叫什么许。。。什么，他直接不结账就跑了。”  
“不会是劫匪吧。”对面的人听到之后手一松，硬币落了一地。  
咣啷啷，砸到瓷砖上。

离岛上的汽车旅馆里

“我说什么了，还是有好处的。”  
“你他妈趁人之危。”  
“你当时耍我的时候可没想到有这么一天吧。”  
。。。  
“说话啊。”  
“啊。。。”  
“叫的挺好听的，你不知道，我在后院看到你那辆车的时候多开心。”  
。。。  
“卧槽，你有完没完。”  
。。。  
“嗯。。。哈。。。恩。。。别。。。放。。。”  
“我可是帮了你一次啊，你怎么报答我。”  
“等我好了，我给你一qiang。。。”  
“嘴硬，你当时在不懈特酒店扔下我的警徽跑了的时候，没想到你会落到现在吧。"  
“张继科，要杀要剐你给个痛快的，我们杀手都没有你这么缺德。”  
。。。  
“开玩笑，下午我出警的时候可是没锁着你，你怎么这么乖等我回来了。你只不过腿扭伤了而已。”  
“啊。。。”

陈玘不耐烦的把手里的枕头扔过去：“你他妈有完没完！听人家墙根听多了吧。”  
他肩膀绑着绷带，在最上方还很恶趣味的被绑了个蝴蝶结，邱贻可笑嘻嘻的看着陈玘和他肩膀上的蝴蝶结说：“别乱动，再把伤口伤到。你还不感谢我，趁乱在马龙的口袋里塞了个窃听器。要不然咱们开车要出离岛的话，不是直接被逮了个正着，幸亏这为大警官一边亲热一边和他的同事打电话。”  
“张继科，你他妈。。。往哪摸啊。。。”  
陈玘冷着面孔调小了音响。  
“睡觉！”


End file.
